Different, Yet So Alike II
by Cold-Hearted NightFox
Summary: The sequel to my first story, which I'm on and off editing of Different, Yet So Alike. Summary: Kagome, now a senior have to decide what she wants for the future; vanquishing spirits or fitting in with society? Summary will most likely change. Sess/Kag story


**An:** ...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Kagome, Kikyou, and Sesshoumaru_

It rang...

...rang...

...rang...

"Yo. What's up?"

"Kagome, about-"

"Hehe. Sorry. Kagome can't pick up right now, but if it's Sesshoumaru, I promise to send some hugs and kisses later so don't kill me!"

It beeped and went straight to voicemail.

Sesshoumaru closed his mouth and brought the phone back down so he can stare at the screen with contempt. It seems that everytime he have a moment to himself to actually give her a call, she never answers. It's like they're playing a game of phone tag, which he detested. What had been the point of getting her a cell phone to begin with if she doesn't use it for its purpose? He wasn't fooled. There were several extra bills that contained various games and apps that he saw no purpose of.

He refrained from sighing realizing it was becoming a bad habit. Sesshoumaru turned back to his textbooks and flipped through the pages. It was a quiet afternoon in the library. Students alike were studying, cramming, and socializing. Like everyday for the past six months had been. Quiet. Peaceful. Normal. Predictable.

* * *

As they ran across the deserted and broken down corridors, Kagome had to shield herself with her bokken as acid came flying at her. With a small spike of her energy placed in her bokken, she repelled it as it splattered around the blue haze of her spiritual energy.

Then, her phone rang. The blaring ringtone of Cartmen's voice parody of Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" vibrated loudly through the corridor. _NOW you decide to call me? _

"Are you kidding me!" Kikyou shouted behind her.

Kagome chanced a glance at her sister and she gasped as the green gas that continued to close in on them.

_Shit!_

Adrenaline spiking, she grasped her sister's hand as they closed in on the door. With strength that could only come from being afraid, she tossed her sister through the shoji door as the girl screamed. She crashed through the door as Kagome dropped down and skidded to the floor and landed inside as well. The gas consumed everything, but the barrier that they erected earlier, stopped it's plight from entering.

"Kikyou? Are you alright?" Kagome asked, panting.

The girl in question rubbed her head achingly.

"I think I could do without you tossing me like a sack of rice," she mumbled as she carried herself up.

Kikyou offered her hand to Kagome as she took it gratefully. The twin inspected one another, relief shining in their eyes to see that they weren't affected by the gas or the being that was shooting acid at them.

"It's that or you getting liquefied like those statues," Kagome replied as she dusted her haori off.

Their attention went towards the shattered door and watched as the green gas seem to devour everything in its sight. The plants and its table were melted into nothing, along with the framed pictures that lined the corridor's walls were vaporized.

Kikyou shuddered.

Before letting her guard drop, Kagome expanded her senses and noticed that the area they were in was completely cleansed of the harbinger that destroyed the shrine. "I think..." Kagome started, pausing just to make sure, "We're safe for now."

With that, she dropped down on the ground and rested her head on the floor and let out a breathe. Slowly, but surely, she calmed her beating heart. Kikyou, following her sister's example, sat down and leaned against the wall adjacent to her sister's body. She propped her legs up and placed the wooden bow down next to her feet.

"And I thought you and Sesshoumaru were having the time of your lives with this job," Kikyou mumbled shaking her head.

"Hah! If only," Kagome replied.

_"P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face! Mum mum mu-"_

"Yo! What's up?" Kagome answered cheerfully, even under the situation they were in. A second later, he replied.

_"And the idiot answers."_

Kagome laughed nervously through the phone.

"I'm sorry Taka-ichi," She said as she unconsciously rubbed the back of her neck, "I got a little busy. You know how it is. Weekend job. Part-time miko, and _spirits wanting to kill you._"

_"Hn." _She waited for him to continue.

"Uh...Kagome," Kikyou said as her twin backed away from the wall. There were several thumping on the walls next to them as Kagome got up and raised her bokken with her left hand and with her right, held the phone to her ear.

_"Are you busy now?"_

Kagome spiked her energy up as Kikyou strung an arrow. There was a dark shadow, appearing more materialistic than shadow, that kept smashing itself against the barrier.

"Nah. Not at all," she replied, her tone slightly betraying her.

_"Wait. What's that-"_

It broke through the barrier as Kikyou released an arrow. Pink spiritual energy spiked the tip as it pierced through the shadow and in that moment, it let out a scream. It didn't sound like it was in pain, however, but the sound of some_thing _being very angry.

"Look Taka-ichi," Kagome readied herself as she put the phone between her right shoulder and ear, "I'm going to have to call you back."

With that, she hung up and dropped the phone in her pockets. Kagome placed both her hands on her bokken and all pretense aside, her energy skyrocketed. The aura surrounding her glowed from her as she was encased in a vibrant shade of blue energy. With a war cry, she charged.

* * *

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly as he walked out the library with the chatterbug in tow.

"So, like I was saying Sesshoumaru, this frat party is going to be awesome. It's the first party that introduces us all to the major events of the year man! Aren't you psyched?" His friend, or should he call him roommate, asked excitedly. For the life of him, he could not remember the guy's name.

He walked faster, trying to get as much distance as he can from his roommate. It's already enough that he have to live with this idiot much less make him think they're _friends. _

"The ladies are going to be there, along with-"

"Can you kindly stop following me?" He asked, really irritated with him now.

"Aw come on man!" The guy exclaimed as he walked in front of Sesshoumaru, a vexing grin plastered on his face, "You can't say no! I _need _a wing man Sesshoumaru!"

He cringed at the word. Something about that word just seem to piss him off.

* * *

Kikyou threw her weight at Kagome just in time as the acid came racing towards her. Quickly, the twins scrambled on their feet as the huge dark blob, yes, it was literally a black inky blob made its way towards them.

Again, the two found themselves running once more. As they made it to the exit, they raced across the courtyard and into another sacred room dedicated to the shinto god. The two shut the heavy wooden door and leaned against it only to have the creature bang on it again.

"We can't keep this up Kagome," Kikyou said as she panted against the door.

The creature pushed and pushed as Kagome and Kikyou pushed back with all their weight against the door.

"I know!" Kagome hissed as she looked around the room. There, a giant wooden plank lay against the shinto god's rocky statue. She quickly pointed. "Get that. Get that. Get that," she said panting. Kikyou quickly grabbed the plank as the two pushed it through the handle. They slowly backed away from the door as the creature kept banging. A few seconds later, it let out an earth-shattering scream, then finally, everything was quiet.

Kagome noticed the way Kikyou was shaking and staring at the door. Her eyes were glued onto it, as if in shock. Kagome forced herself to calm down before placing a hand on her sister's arm. The girl stopped immediately, realizing that her nerves was getting to her. With just a touch of her twin's hand, Kikyou was placated by the emotions rolling within her own mind.

As Kikyou turned to Kagome, she noticed calmness in the girl's facade. Yet, in her eyes, there were the same mirrored terror.

"Just breathe," Kagome said as she tightened her hand on her bokken.

Kikyou inhaled for a long time before exhaling just as long. Clenching her hands on her bow, she nodded and closed her eyes for just a moment.

As she opened them, Kagome was grinning. Kikyou smiled back. The terror completely vanished from her eyes, replaced by solid confidence.

"I'm okay," Kikyou whispered.

"Good," back to her cocky outlook, Kagome swung the bokken over her shoulders in confidence as she continued, "Because it's only going to get worse."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
